


Little Details

by mizufallsfromkumo



Series: A Writer and His Muse [7]
Category: Common Law
Genre: Angst, Anthony Padua's case, Castle AU, Ficlets, Gen, Innuendo, M/M, Shooting Range, Writer!Travis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short ficlets of little random, funny, slightly important moments from the show Castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interrogation Room Slip Up

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is the start of a little collection of moments from Castle that I do not want to pass up, but new I couldn't make a big story about them. Most of them will probably be based of single scenes from the show, but I might throw in little things like Travis meeting Jonelle or random little things to help the AU flow. I don't know how many I'm going to do or how frequent they will be, hopefully their funny.
> 
> The first one is from the "Castle babies" scene with Beckett and her friend Madison.
> 
> Summary: Wes' college friend is angry he broke up her date with Marks by arresting her.
> 
> AN: Lauren is just an old college friend of Wes. They used to sort of be best friends in college and she knows him rather well. She runs a high end restaurant, where the head chief was murdered. However, she was on a date with Travis when new evidence surfaced and made her a suspect. Wes interrupted their date to arrest her.

"You really think Lauren killed Antonio?"  Marks asked as he slide into the free chair by Wes' desk.

The detective glance up from the paper work he was looking at.  "No, not really.  But I'm...double checking."  Wes admitted with a small sigh.  "I asked her to stay in town in any case."

"Yeah, I know."  Marks said with a bit of a grin in his voice.  "I heard...everything."

Wes glared.

\--

_Wes let out a frustrated growl as the door slammed closed behind him.  God he could not stand Mark sometimes.  How dare he get all cozy with a murder suspect._

_"Alright, next time I start hitting on a guy you like.  Tell me_ before _I go out with him."  Lauren snapped with her hands on her hips and mean look in her eye.  Wes was a little taken back at the sudden out burst.  "That way, you have to_ arrest _me to break up the date."  
_

_Wes sighed and walked over to the side of the interrogation table.  "Lauren, I didn't arrest yo--"  
_

_"No no no no.  Don't even try, I get it."  Lauren hissed, leaving Wes in a confused sort of panic.  "You like Marks.  You want to do the horizontal tango with him.  Shake the bed posts."  Wes' eyes go wide and he feels his jaw drop a bit at the words.  "Make little imaginary Marks babies."  
_

_"Lauren."  Wes hissed.  He could already feel this was going some where horrible, and Lauren would keep going if he didn't stop her.  However, she wasn't going to make it easy.  
_

_"Don't lie!  Don't even try to tell me you're straight, because we both know that's not completely true."  Lauren said with a sort of grin.  "Why can't you just be honest."  
_

_"Lauren!"  
_

_"What?"  
_

_"He can hear us."  
_

_"Really?"  
_

_"Yes."  
_

_"He's behind the mirror?"  Wes nodded while glaring as Lauren started giggling.  "It's like on TV."  
_

_Wes just sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
_

_\--  
_

The writer grinned at him knowingly.  Wes felt his cheeks and ears go hot, and prayed it wasn't clear that he was blushing.  He glared harshly, but Marks' didn't flinch.  Words seemed to fail him as he tried to think of something to say, which just made Marks smirk more.

"Shut up!"  Wes snapped, storming away from his desk.


	2. Shooting Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis tags along with Wes to the shooting range, and gets a shot behind the gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the shooting range scene from Castle 1x07.

Wes stood firm like he always did when he was shooting.  The shots echoing off the walls.  The middle of his target is basically in sherds, all the holes where he wanted them.   He aim isn't wavering what so ever, and he takes pride in the fact as he watch bullet holes tear through the paper target's head. 

"Wouldn't it be more of a challenge if it wasn't standing still?"  Marks asked.

The detective growled, before he turned to glare at the writer, who was grinning at him oddly with his fingers in his ear.  Wes told him to get muffs and observe him quietly, but Marks was never one to listen to him.  An idea struck Wes suddenly.  He calmly placed his gun on the counter, and relaxed his stance before he turned back to the writer.

"Fine, Marks."  Wes said smoothly, "If you think it's so easy, why don't you show me how it's done." 

Marks grinned happy and turned to get a pair of muffs and eye protectors, as Wes pressed the button to have the target returned to him.  He grabbed a fresh target, clipped it into place, and sent it back, before Marks come barreling back ready to go.

"All yours."  Wes said before stepping out of the lane.

The writer grinned happily and took Wes' place.  He grabbed Wes gun and held it out with one hand like he was in some sort of Western stand off.  Wes rolled his eyes at the sight.  He didn't think Marks was that clueless on how to shot, seeing as how he wrote crime novels for a living.

"It's not a standoff, cowboy."  Wes said letting a bit of his grandmother's Texan accent slip out.  Marks turned to slightly, but Wes ignored him.  "Here," He said maneuvering Marks into place.  "Square off to target, feet a shoulder width apart."  Wes stepped in closer to move Marks arms into place.  "Rest your right wrist in your left palm."

A shoot suddenly rang out, completely missing the target.  Marks laughed, "Shot too soon."  He grinned out.

"Hmm."  Wes sounded before pulling away, a bit of a smile on his lips.  "Well, if that's the case, we could always cuddle, Marks."

Marks laughed as he turned with a surprise expression on his face.  "Oh, funny,"  He beamed, "and a smile, good." 

Wes instantly dropped the smile and glared back at the target.  He was happy Marks let it stop there, and turned back to focus on his shooting.  He fired again, this time hitting the paper above the targets left shoulder.

"Better," Wes commented, "at least you hit the target this time."

Marks grinned proudly however.  "You know I've been meaning to ask you if I could take home some the stolen property photos." 

The detective raised an eyebrow at that.  "Photos of the stolen jewelery?"  Wes asked confused.  "Why?"  There was nothing overly special about the pictures, aside from being rather expensive necklaces and bracelets.  Still at least he wasn't asking for the crime scene photos.

Marks shrugged.  "I don't know, might spark something."  He said before he fired off the shot.  It again was horribly aimed, hitting the target in a place where they both cringed a bit.  Marks however was more vocal about it.

 "Alright,"  Wes said in a challenge tone, leaning against the divider behind him and crossing his arms.  "If you get any of the next three shots into the ten ring, I'll give you the files." 

"Really?"

"Really."  Wes nodded with a grin.  It was almost too easily.

Marks' face immediately went serious, and he turned back to the target quickly.  He took aim quickly and fired off three shots.  All three hit withing the middle of the target with amazing aim.  Marks tilted his head like he knew he could have done better, before he placed the gun down and moved to take of his earmuffs.  Wes peeled off his eye protectors and earmuffs  in shock.  He couldn't believe what he was seeing, where the hell did Marks get that aim. 

The darker man turned to him, looking completely content with himself.  "You're a very good teacher."  He said with an annoying smile.

Wes glared at Marks.  "I hate you."  He snapped before he turned back to glare at the target one more time.


	3. The M.E.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were three things Travis learned about Jonelle when Wes first introduced them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not based on any scenes from Castle.

There were three things Travis learned about Jonelle when Wes first introduced them.

First: they had meet before.  A few months or so before Wes come knocking at his door with murder and inspiration.  It had been a bar that Travis didn't remember the name of, and sort of hit off judging by the fact that he went home with her.  Travis doesn't exactly remember her in detail, but to be fair he's a famous mystery writer, he meets hundreds of people and he can't remember them all.  However, she remembered him, and she was pissed he didn't call...like ever.  She made distaste with him very clear.

Second: Wes and her are basically besties.  The two of them playfully flirt with each other in a way only friends can.  Not only that, but the two creepily discuss how to kill Travis like it was the weather or their weekend plans.  Travis finds it concerning, but he doesn't say anything.  The two are a cruel team, who knows the other like the back of their own hands.  Wes isn't his usual harsh self around her, and he's a bit more at ease.  Jonelle has a sisterly look to her as she hands Wes things, or pats him on the arm.  God help Travis if he looked at Wes the wrong way.

Third: she is very good with a scalpel.  Jonelle likes to get all up in the dead bodies as well, it seems to be her joy in life.  As if being a medical examiner wasn't creepy enough, she just has to like dissecting the human body for a living as well.  At least she's good at it.  Though she did threaten to Travis with a scalpel,  saying that if he ever hurt Wes, she would make sure he ended up on her table.

It definitely earns her a character in his book.  And dealing with her is worth it when Wes seems a little bit brighter upon seeing the fear she strikes in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a fail. Jonelle is to Wes as Lanie is to Beckett. So the two are friends, which in Common Law is a bit true, Jonelle and Wes did get along like they had coffee dates and talked about Travis. However, they weren't like BFFs, but in this AU they are. Still I picture if Common law had continued they would hang out or get drinks.
> 
> Also I picture Kate, Amy, Jonelle, and maybe Kendall, being very protective of Wes in this AU, because of what he's been through. Like "No, he's ours, be careful you'll break him!".


	4. Back Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wes tells Travis the reason he became a cop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the end scene of Castle 1x05

"Just so you know, I couldn't keep an innocent man out of jail,"  Wes said quietly after a moment or two of silence.  "I never put one in."

Travis paused for a moment, caught off guard by the sudden admission from Wes.  It was late, and most of the other detectives has cleared out, so Travis knew the other was talking to him.  The writer glanced at the detective to find him looking at him with a sad grin and a slightly distance look.  Travis blinked for a moment, taking a bit of the reality of what was happening in and feeling the weight of Wes' seriousness settle around them.  He leaned back in a seat, giving a small but encouraging look for Wes to continue.  Wes sighed and glanced down at his hands.

"Anthony Padua," Wes started.  "That was his name.  He was a good kid, smart, bright future, but something happened and he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. "  Wes said weakly.  "There was hardly enough evidence to link him to the crime, but there was enough to hold him and convince him.  That, coupled with the fact that he hung out with the wrong crowd before was enough to convince a jury he was guilty.  The officers on the case didn't care because it all wrapped nicely.  A perfect, easy collar."  Wes gave Travis a week look and small smile.  His eyes distance and stand, clouded with memory.  "He committed suicide a week into his sentence."

"It wasn't your fault."  Travis commented gently.

Wes nodded slowly.  "I know.  But I promised him I'd get him out it all, and I failed.  I was working on an appeal, but he couldn't wait apparently."  Wes glanced down at his desk and straightened a few things.  "I became a cop to make sure it doesn't happen to anyone else."  Travis kept quiet, watching the other man as he let out a calming breath.  "So," Wes said a slight smile forming on his lips, "looks like Warren Kole has some back story."

"I guess,"  Travis said with a shrug.  "I mean, I kind of liked the idea model by day, cop by night idea."  Wes turned to glare at him smartly, but there was a lingering happiness to it as well.  "But, an emotional history never really hurts."

Wes rolled his eyes and started collecting his things.  "Don't spoil readers with substance on my account, Marks."  Wes said as he rose from his seat and buttoned his suit jacket.

"Till tomorrow, Wes?"  Travis smiled out in parting.

"Good night not good enough for you?"  Wes asked with a raised eyebrow as he fiddled with his keys.

"I'm a writer, baby.  'Good night' is boring, 'till tomorrow' is optimistic."  Travis smiled out.

"Well, I'm a cop, and I was a lawyer, and 'good night' is good enough for me."  Wes replied.  "So, good night, Marks."  Wes said before he turned and walked towards the department's door.

Travis watched him turn and disappear down the hallway.  The writer gave a sigh.  "Night," he muttered to the air, before he got up and left himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, sorry.
> 
> So, I kind want to explain the reasoning behind my mashing ideas. In 'Performance Anxiety' I believe Wes said he was trying to help Anthony Padua. Since he was a lawyer at the time, he was likely defending him in a case, so Anthony was probably arrested for some crime he didn't commit. I figure there wasn't enough evidence in Wes' favor, and Anthony was wrongly convicted, but it wasn't directly Wes' fault. So while he didn't sentence Anthony to prison, Anthony still went to prison on his watch. However, in prison, Anthony committed suicide (or possibly 'suicide' depending on if you like plot twists) while Wes was working on getting him out. 
> 
> I know some people have combine the two theories (Wes sending someone innocent to prison, and a client committing suicide during a case), but this is my twist on it. And I feel like it explains some of Wes' behavior when solving crimes. He always seems to make sure all the evidence lines up and the right person really goes to jail. This both goes towards the canon and this AU.


	5. Fanboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex asked Wes if Travis knows an important detail about Wes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the scene from 1x09 of Castle, with Beckett and her old FBI boyfriend or whatever he was.

"You know, he's not someone I picture you getting along with."  Alex said with a grin as she peered around Wes. 

Wes turned briefly, to find Marks leaning against his car, respectively holding back and waiting.  However he was nose deep in the case folder Wes had in his car from the arrest he made that morning, but at least he found someway to keep himself busy that wasn't fiddling with Wes' car.  Wes rolled his eyes and snorted before he turned back. 

"Who said we get along?"  Wes grumbled something his hands in his pants' pockets.  Alex glanced back at him with a knowing look.  "He has his moments."

"Does he know?"  Alex asked suddenly.

"Know what?"  Wes asked in reply.

Alex rolled her eyes and sighed out, "How big of a fan you are?"

"No!"  Wes said quickly.  "And he's not going to."

"Honestly, you never told him you own all his books, or that his writing helped you with Anthony and just about every other issue that came up in your life?"  Alex asked genuinely curious.  Wes wished she didn't know him so well.

"Please, I don't need to inflate his ego more."  Wes huffed a bit, looking at anything but Alex.  "And I don't need him holding that over my head.  This whole seeing you for something thing is going to take a week to blow over."

Alex sighed and reached out to place a hand on his arm.  She smiled gently, rubbing at his arm lightly, sort of like before they divorced.  Yet, the gesture was more friendly than anything.  She pulled away after a moment and crossed her arms.  "He's writing a book with a character based of you."  Alex said easily.  "I think it's important detail."

"Well it's my detail to tell, and I don't think it's that important."  Wes said firmly, and Alex cracked a grin.  "Thanks again, for helping."  Wes said as he made his way towards Marks and his car.


End file.
